


Stab Wounds and Tight Spaces

by Lovin_me_some_whump



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Bullying, Claustrophobia, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-02 00:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14532912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovin_me_some_whump/pseuds/Lovin_me_some_whump
Summary: Peter gets hurt in a fight and returns to school injured, and of course Flash just has to make it so much worse.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody! It's my third fanfic ever yaaaayyyy!!!!!! I'm hoping that it will be okay. After all they say third time's the charm. As far as the fic goes. Civil War and Infinity Wars never happened. And May is still alive but she is on vacation in Jamaica with her new boyfriend. Or you can imagine whatever you want. Either way she's not in this fic and Peter is living with the Avengers. Anywho, on to the story! Also this is a multi cahptered fic that I will be continuing, but the stupid thing won't stop saying 1/1. Anywho, on to the story!

(Peter's POV)

 

We've been fighting these aliens for hours now and I am beginning to wear out. We just have a few remaining stragglers left to kill. Their weapons are not very advanced but very affective. They are armed with 8 inch knives with jagged edges that tear your skin. I have a gash on my arm. It hurts like hell. Hopefully it will heal in a few hours. 

 

My spider sense spikes as the last alien that I am currently fighting lunges at me. I dodge and snap its neck tossing it on the ground. "There are several groups sneaking off of the main group and getting past us!" Natasha says into the comm system. "I call the two groups going north." Clint yells into the comms hurting my sensitive hearing. "I took out the team going east and I can take care of the teams going south. Peter can you get the team going west while Tony and hulk handle the main grouping." Says Natasha. "Yeah, I can do that." 

 

I break off from the main battle and go swinging down Main Street after the group of approximately eight aliens. Eight, I can do eight. I take out five of them with no problem. I struggle with the sixth and have just managed to get him down when something strikes my back awnding me sprawling. I knock out the seventh with a web and am just standing up when I feel a ripping, searing, burning pain in my stomach. I crush the aliens neck as I crumple to the ground. Blood oozes out around the cruel knife sticking out of my stomach. "Peter, you need to put pressure on the wound and remember to breathe. I am notifying Mr. Stark." "Thanks, Karen" My vision is swimming and I can't focus. My hands are fumbling over the knife wound trying to stop the bleeding. 

 

I can't breathe. I cough and blood comes up. It hurts! The last thing I see is red and gold boots landing in front of me, and then I slip into peaceful unconsciousness.


	2. Thank God for Speed Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets treated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Sorry that the last chapter was so short. I am so psyched that I got over 800 hits in one night!!!!!! Thank you all for reading? I hope that it isn't terrible. If it is blame the Hunger Games. Anywho, on to the story! :D

(Peter's POV)

 

I wake with a start several hours later on a bed in the med bay at the Avengers base. I wonder how I got here. My stomach is bandaged but it still hurts like hell because pain meds don't work on me. Stupid advanced metabolism. I am thankful that I was unconscious during the surgery. Or I assume that there was a surgery because I think that the knife punctured something important. Either way I'm glad that I was out of it when they removed the blade. 

 

Bruce walks into the room. "You're awake. Good. If you had stayed out too much longer I would have been worried that you had brain damage." He says it in a joking voice, but I can tell that he is dead serious. "Yay me!" I say back in an equally joking tone. He chuckles. "How are you feeling, Peter?" "Well, I feel like I've just been stabbed. My stomach hurts really badly, but otherwise I'm fine. How bad was the damage?" He sighs and readjusts his glasses. "Well, you lost a lot of blood. The knife tore your muscle tissue to shreds, and punctured your left lung." My eyes go wide. He nods. A grim expression on his face. 

 

"How...how long will it take me to recover enough to go back to school?" I have to be there becaus it's finals next week and if I am not there then I have to repeat the class next year. It used to be that you could come in on Saturday and take the test if you missed it, but too many kids started using it as an excuse to skip school so they stopped it. Bruce looks tired but not in the least surprised at my question. "It would be best if you were to give it at least five days, but since it's finals as long as you rest over the weekend and take it easy while your at school you should be able to go back on Monday." I smile. 

 

It's midday on Friday so I will get two and a half days of rest it should be enjoyable, but it feels like a prison sentence. I spend most of my time in the lounge area watching all of the Star Wars trilogies. Ned comes over and we build a lego Millennium Falcon until Mr. Stark comes in and tells us that he needs to talk with us. 

 

He sits down on the couch next to us and we set down our legos. "I'm glad that you're here Ned. Now you know what happened to Peter, right?" Ned nods and I wonder where he is going with this. "Peter insists on going back to school on Monday." He fixes me with a half-hearted glare. "I was wondering if you would be willing to help him around. It's still not going to be the best idea to walk a lot without any help." Ned catches on and immediately agrees to what Mr. Stark is asking. "Oh yes, Mr. Stark, I would be happy to help Peter around next week." Mr. Stark smiles and pats Ned on the knee. "It's settled then. Thank you, Ned."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter heads back to school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really have anything to say. So anywho, on to the story!

(Peter's POV)

 

I sit up in bed being careful not to jostle my stomach too much. I look over at my clock. It's 6am. Finally! I get to go back to school! The last few days havw been nice but super boring and I need to let out some energy. "Good morning, Peter." Friday says in her ever chipper voice.

 

"Good morning, Friday." It still feels a little weird saying good morning to an ai.

 

"Sgt. Barnes asked me to inform you that he has prepared breakfast for you when you come down." Awesome! His breakfasts are the best. He cooks a lot when he can't sleep because of nightmares. It's his coping mechanism, but on the bright side it means that I get to eat awesome food all the time. 

 

"Thanks, Friday. Tell him that I'll be right down." I gently slide out of bed. I painfully pull on some jeans and a t-shirt with a science pun on it. I grab my crutches and head down stairs. Thank God for elavators!

 

As soon as the elevator doors open the smell of bacon hits my nose. My stomach growls hungrily. I hobble my way into the kithen. I'm still not used to walking with crutches. I don't want to use them, but Mr. Stark said that it was either crutches or a wheel chair. So I chose the crutches. Bucky lifts his head and smiles as I hobble into the room. "How are you feeling?"

 

"I've been better, but I'm okay. I just wish that I didn't have to use these stupid crutches."

 

He chuckles a little and sets a steaming hot plate of crispy bacon, scrambled eggs, and a giant stack of blueberry pancakes with the syrup drenching them. Just the way I like it. He pulls out a carton of orange juice and pours a glass for me and one for him. After he hands me the orange juice and he sits down, I dig in. "It's dewicus" My words are garbled by the food in my mouth. 

 

He smiles as he takes a bite himself. "I'm glad that you like it." 

 

I scarf down the meal and thank Bucky. Mr. Stark comes walking into the kitchen. He smiles as he takes in the situation. "Good morning." He says agreeably. "You had better head down to the lobby. Happy's waiting to drive you and Ned to school."

 

"Ned's here?" I ask.

 

"No, Happy is going to pick him up on the way. We worked it all out with Ned's mom." He hands me my crutches and makes shooing motions with his hands. 

 

I take the hint and hobble to the elevator. Bucky hands me my backpack. "Thanks. Bye Mr. Stark. See ya later, Bucky."

 

They say bye and I head down to the lobby. Maria, the receptionist, tells me to have a nice day, and I wave to her as I slide into the backseat of Mr. Stark's limo. Happy ignores me as we drive to Ned's house.

 

I push the door open for him as he approaches the limo. "Woah! You get to come to school in a limo every day! Awesome!" 

 

I smile as he plays around with all of the cool features. My stomach hurts when I burst out laughing at the look on Ned's face qhen he accidentally makes a disco ball descend from the ceiling and starts playing really loud music. "How do I turn it off!" He asks frantically.

 

I push the button to turn it off and Happy rolls down the divider and says. "Hey! Keep it down back there." Then as he glares at us he rolls the divider back up. 

 

The limo stops and he rolls the divider back down. "We're here." He barks back at us. "Now I pick you guys up at three, right?"

 

"Today we don't need to be picked up until five because of decathlon practice." He nods as we get out of the car.

 

"Alright, I'll see you at five." And he drives off. 

 

It feels good to be back at school, but then I hear a, "Hey, penis!"


	4. My Friends are Awesome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, y'all! I'm sorry that it's been a little while since I updated. I've been working things out with my new beta. Still trying to get the hang of it. I'm so sorry for not consulting you on this chapter Buckets. I hope that you will be able to forgive me. It's just that I don't sleep well if I have a chapter rattling around in my brain so I have to get it out. Anywho, I'm really sorry, but on to the story!

(Peter's POV)

 

I cringe at the insult, but I am used to it. "Aww! Penis, what's with the crutches? Oh, let me guess you broke your legs on some "dangerous" mission with Tony Stark." Wow, he nailed exactly what happened, but of course I can't tell him that. Ned grabs our backpacks and together we walk towards the school doors. "What is it, Penis? Decided that you can't keep up your lie anymore about knowing Tony Stark. You'll never know him! Your a worthless piece of crap whose parents were happy to die because they didn't want to have to feed a worthless piece of shit!"

 

Tears are streaming down my face. Maybe he's right, maybe my parents are hapoier being dead than they would have been if they had to deal with me. Michelle comes walking across the lawn. "Go to hell, Flash!" She says as she flips him off. He stumbles for a second mouth hanging open as he tries to come up with a response. Finally after standing there dumbly for a few seconds, he closes his mouth and walks off with his group of friends. 

 

MJ and Ned both embrace me in a gentle hug being careful not to hurt me. "Don't worry, Peter, your parents loved you. Besides, Flash is a loser."

 

I sniff my nose a little. Her words are comforting. I'm staring at her. Oh no, I've been staring at her too long. This is weird, but then thankfully Ned pipes up. "I thought that you said that we were losers."

 

"Well, you are, but you guys are only second rate losers."

 

I chuckle a little. "Thanks, MJ that makes us feel a lot better about ourselves." 

 

She smiles. I love her smile, the way her eyes light up in a mischievous way. "Your welcome. Come on we better get to class." She says as the warning bell rings. Thankfully we all have the same homeroom. 

 

I make it through first and second periods no problem. Gym is a little tough, but with Ned's help I make it through okay. I'm sitting in fourth period AP Chemistry when I think, today hasn't been so bad. I think that everything is going to be okay. I can manage school with my injury with the help of Ned of course. Everything is going to be okay.

 

If only it would have stayed that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question. I'm homeschooled, so I don't know what highschool is like. How many periods are there in a day?


	5. I... I Can't Breathe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Y'all. Buckets, please don't kill me. I'm sorry. Anywho, on to the story!

(Peter's POV)

 

I'm on my break between fourth and fifth period when I get a text from Mr. Stark. "I'm happy that your back in school Peter, but if you need to get out early because of your wound then I can send Happy to come pick you up."

 

I type back my reply. "I'm good for right now, but thank you for the offer."

 

He replies almost instantly. "Okay, kid but if you change your mind just let me know, and I'll send Happy down to get you."

 

"Thanks" I type back as the warning bell rings. Ned helps me to our pre-calculus class. Mr. Ramirez our teacher glares at us as we take our seats, but doesn't reprimand us. 

 

As I sit there listening to him lecture, the pain in my abdomen grows. I only answer one question during the whole class which makes Flash mad because I got it right when he didn't. By the end of class my stomach feels like it is on fire. Maybe I should take Mr. Stark up on his offer.

 

As Ned helps me to my locker, it is all that I can do not to cry out in pain at the searing pain in my abdomen. "Ned, I think I'm going to take Mr. Stark up on his offer and go back to the compound." Ned nods and I take out my phone to text him. I thought that this Stark phone was supposed to hold a charge for longer than my old one, but just as I turn it on to text him, the battery promptly dies. "Great! My phone died. I guess I'll have to call him from the principal's office."

 

"Do you want me to walk you there?" 

 

I probably should take him up on his offer but I don't want to make him late for class. "Naw, I think I can make it by myself." 

 

"Are you sure, I mean" he looks around to see if we are alone. "You got stabbed Peter."

 

"Yeah, I'm sure." It's just a few hallways. I can manage that. Right? He looks at me skeptically. "I'll be fine. Really. You should head to class."

 

He nods and hurries off. "I'll see ya tomorrow"

 

"See ya then." I reply as I click-clack on my way to the principal's office. 

 

Every time I take a step it sends shooting pains through my abdomen, but I try to ignore it as I continue fown the halls. As I round a corner, I see Flash standing there with his group of friends. "Oh, look it's the boy that no one wanted. Where are you going Penis? Gonna go call your "best friend" Tony Stark." I stand there speechless. All that I wanted to do was go to the principal's office so that I could go back to the compound. "You know, Penis, I didn't appreciate a worthless piece of shit like you answering my question." He smiles evilly. "You know, guys. I think it's about time that we tought Penis here a lesson about deciding to act smart." His friends smile in agreement.

 

They surge forward. I can't fight back because if I do my secret will be out so instead I brace myself. They knock my crutches away and my body is flooded with pain as all of my weight is put on my legs jolting my stomach painfully. I begin to fall, but one of them catches me by the back of my shirt choking me. Flash stands in front of me and two more of them grab my arms. Flash punches me where my stab wound is making my vision white out. I gasp in pain. 

 

He repeats this several more times, and then his friends drop me and begin landing kicks and punches everywhere on my already battered body. I curl in on myself to try and protect my stomach. My world exists of pain and nothing else. 

 

By the time that they are done I'm pretty sure that they reopened my stab wound. Blood is pouring down my face. My breathing is wet and heavy. I think that one of my ribs punctured my lungs again. 

 

The next thing I know I am being lifted up and shoved into a locker. The last thing I see is Flash's smirking face, and then the door closes, and the dark envelops me. The locker is pushing in on me from all sides. Suddenly I'm under a building. Tons of pounds are pressing down on me; I'm so scared. I... I can't breathe. I have to get out! I can't breathe!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment. I hope that this wasn't terrible.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys! I've started this chapter about five times now, and I just couldn't get it quite right but I think I finally got it! I really hope that this is okay! I've never written from Happy's POV before so I hope that this is okay. Anywho, on to the story!

(Happy's POV)

 

I pull up at the front of Peter's highschool. Why do I have to pick him up! It's not like nobody else in the compound has a driver's liscence! I'm fifteen minutes early so I sit there happily tapping my hand to the AC/DC music playing in the car. I really like the music, but I will never tell Tony that. 

 

I look at my watch. It's five ten and he still hasn't come out yet. I watch a few nerdy looking students meander out of the main building. I watch them looking for Peter, but I don't see him. Where is he?! If he doesn't come out soon I'm just going to leave him and tell Tony that he can pick up his own kid. 

 

Ted or something like that who was with Peter this morning walks up to the limo. He leans down and waves at me. I would just ignore him, but maybe he knows why Peter isn't here yet. I roll down the window and glare at him. He fumbles nervously. He looks looks he wants to say something but doesn't have the courage so I say something instead. "Do you know where Peter is?"

 

He looks slightly confused. "I thought he went back to the compound with you earlier." 

 

"No, this morning he told me to pick him up at five." What's going on?

 

Ted looks even more confused and then suddenly afraid. "The last time I saw him he was going to the principal's office to call Mr. Stark so that he could go back to the compound early because his stomach was realky hurting him. Oh no! Something must have happened to him!" 

 

Only this kid could go to school and have something bad happen to him. Ugh! I hate teenagers. Ted starts to continue on his rant and I hold up a finger to silence him. 

 

I pull out my phone and call Tony. He answers almost immediately. "What's up, Happy?"

 

"Peter's missing." 

............................................................................................

(Tony's POV)

 

My heart stops. "He's missing?"

 

"Yeah, according to his friend Ted here, he went to the principal's office to call you to pick him up early.." He pauses for a second and I hear muffled voices. "Right after fifth period and he hasn't seen him since." 

 

"Thanks, Happy. Why don't you look around the school and see if you can find him anywhere." I feel like I am about to have a heart attack I'm so worried. If anything happens to this kid I could never forgive myself. 

 

"You got it." And Happy hangs up the phone.

 

"Friday, pull up the security footage of the area around the school." I am going to find him if it's the last thing I do. Please be okay Peter. You have to be okay.

............................................................................................

(Peter's POV)

 

I've been in the locker for hours now. I'm so scared even though I know I'm not I still can't stop feeling like I am being crushed by a building again. I've been screaming so much that my voicw is now hoarse as I cry out for help. I must be in a hallway where nobody ever goes. Everything hurts. I feel like I am drowning. I cough feebly, and blood comes up. I hope that someone finds me soon, and then I slip into sweet unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So y'all! I've got two ideas for my next fic. One: Peter and Tony get stranded in the woods with bad guys chasing them and Peter is injured or Two: a whumpy Peter Ragnarok thing with Tony thrown in there too. Which one do you guys think I should do next?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, y'all! I'm sorry for not updating as frequently recently. As for what caused it. I think it would be easier to list the things that didn't contribute to it. Life, school, obsessing over the fact rhe the boy I like talked to me. I'm starting highschool next year and I have to figure out which courses I'm going to take. Ugh! Anywho, on to the story!

(Tony's POV)

 

"Have you found him yet, Happy?" It's six o'clock now and I'm really worried. If he has just gone out on patrol I swear I'm going to kill him myself. I hope that this is just what has happened, but I am afraid that something has happened to him. He may be head strong and have a guilt complex as big as the moon, but he's not stupid.

 

Happy responds to my question as the lights in my suit blink telling me that I will arrive at Midtown Tech in approximately ten minutes. "No, not yet, but it's a large school and we've only searched about a quarter of the ground floor. Have you found anything yet?"

 

"No, I've looked through all the security footage if the area. It appears that Midtown is the only school in the world without indoor security cameras, but it doesn't look like he ever left the building. I'm on my way to you, and Tasha, Clint, and Bucky are on standby where they can be on a quinjet headed there in minutes." There is a short silence and I continue. "I'll be there in about eight minutes."

 

"Got it, boss. Ned and I will keep on looking."

 

"Thank you, Happy. End call." The screen goes black again, and I am left to be consumed by my own thoughts of what could be happening to Peter. 

............................................................................................

(MJ's POV)

 

I'm walking down the hall. My eyes scanning the floor for my phone which I lost at some point during the school day. Today has been frustrating. First Flash acts like a dick to Peter, I lose my phone, and I didn't get to go to detention because I had decathlon. I could go home and sketch my two dogs and pet gerbil to try to help me relax if I could only find my phone! Ugh! 

 

I continue my search as I round a corner and run straight into a stout man. "Hey, watch it, kid." He tells me rather gruffly.

 

I'm about to spout off a witty comeback when Ned, who I just now noticed trailing behind the suited man, stops me. "Hey, Michelle." He doesn't sound as happy as normal. Something's wrong.

 

"Hey, Ned. Where's Peter?" He swallows heavily and looks uncertain and worried.

 

"He's missing." My heart stops and all the color drains from my face. "He went missing after fifth period and now we can't find him. "His eyebrows knit in worry. "Oh, this is Happy. Happy, this is Michelle." I nod at him in greeting.

 

"Well as nice as all of these introductions and greetings are. Why don't we go back to looking for Peter." Happy chimes in.

 

"I agree. Where do we start?" He looks as if he is about to object, but I stop him. "Peter's my friend too, and besides it's not as if I don't already know that he's Spiderman." They look shocked. "What! It's not that hard to figure out what with the convenient timing during the decathlon trip to DC."

 

Ned still looks confused, but Happy looks impressed. "Alright, let's go. We're just searching all the rooms and looking for anything unusual."

 

"Okay. Let's go find Peter!" I say as I join their search. I hope that he is okay. I still don't know exactly how I feel about him, but he is definitely more than a friend, and he's kind of cute. 

 

Several minutes later, Tony Stark comes rushing into the hallway and joins our search. He is frantic and worried. I can tell that Peter means a lot to him just like he does to me.

 

We continue searching for about another hour when I notice a locker in an abandoned hallway with a lock on it. Nobody uses this hallway. My breath haults as I see a splatter of blood on the locker. "I think I found him!" The others rush over immediately, and their faces grow dark at the sight of the locker. 

 

Tony's armor folds around his hand, and he fires a repulsar blast at the lock. I cautiously reach forward and open it. When I open it I see Peter drenched in blood as he tumbles out. Crap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment! They make me so happy and make me write faster. :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this is choppy I've been writing it in bits and pieces throughout the day. Anywho, on to the story!

(Tony's POV)

 

Michelle cautiously opens the locker. As it opens I see Peter covered in blood. Shit. He tumbles out, and I rush forward. "Peter! Peter answer me!" He just lies their completely limp and unmoving. Just open your eyes! I would give anything to see his eyes again. No! I can't think like that. He is going to be okay. He just needs medical attention, and everything will be fine. Right? I've never felt so afraid. 

 

Happy is on the phone telling the medical staff at the compound to come get Peter. I stop him. "No, Happy, tell them that I'm bringing him in. It'll take too long for them to get here." He looks hesitant but nods and informs the medical staff. Michelle is standing there holding Ned who has burst into tears. She looks on the verge of tears herself but still holding it together probably for Peter and Ned's sake. I summon my armor.

 

I let go of Peter long enough for it to conform around me, and then I grab him again, and we're off. Within seconds we're in the air, and Friday is telling me that the ETA for the compound is twelve minutes. "Friday, run a scan on Peter and tell me the extent of his injuries."

 

"Scan complete. Mr. Parker appears to have repuntured his lung, has several cracked ribs, a mild concussion, he has reopened his stab wound, and his right arm, left ankle, collarbone, and nose are all broken. I recommended immediate medical attention." Crap. When I find whoever did this to my kid he'll wish he was never born. What kind of sick bastard does this to a seemingly random highschool kid.

 

I look down at Peter in my arms. He looks so small, so young, so innocent. He stirs slightly and a groan escapes his lips, but his eyes don't open. Just hold on a little bit longer.

 

We land in the courtyard and rush into the compound; my suit folding back and flying off. As soon as we burst through the doors we are surrounded by a med team being led by Bruce. "We'll take care of him." He tells me as he rushes Peter, who is now on a stretcher, into a surgery room, and I sit down on a chair to wait it out. If he isn't okay, I don't know what I'll do.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! I just started a new fic! Yaaaayyyy!!!! I'm kinda nervous about it. It's called Peter Parker (and Tony Stark) Ragnarok. Please check it out!!! (Puppy dog eyes) Anywho, on to the story!

(Peter's POV)

 

The first thing I notice is the steady beep of a machine. My eyes flutter open. At first I think that I'm still in the locker, and I start to hyperventilate. I feel someone touch my hand and hold it. Someone's talking to me. I try to focus on that and not the feeling of everything collapsing in on me. What is the voice saying? "....eter..ook....e....kay" I don't know what the voice is saying, but the voice is soothing. I know that voice. My breathing slows down a little bit and the feeling of claustrophobia lessens. "Peter, look at me. You're okay." Mr. Stark! That's who the voice belongs to.

 

I look around and find his face. I lock eyes with him. His presence is soothing. "Just breathe in and out with me. Okay, Pete." I manage a nod. "In....out.....in.....out. That's it, Peter. Good job. Just keep going in and out." I copy his breathing, and it calms me down.

 

I finally feel calm, and the room slowly comes into focus. "There you go. That's it." I look around we're in the medical wing of the compound. My whole body hurts like hell. I have bandages and casts almost completely covering my body. Mr. Stark looks exhausted and worried.

 

"Hey, Mr. Stark." I croak my voice is still slightly hoarse from screaming but not nearly as bad as before.

 

He sighs in relief. "Hey, kid. You had me worried. I got you a plush toy. I'm told that they comfort kids." He pulls out and hands me a stuffed porg.

 

I laugh which makes my whole body hurt, but I don't care. The laughter feels good. "I'm not six, but thank you, Mr. Stark." I say as I accept the stuffed porg. It actually is strangely comforting especially given that I know that I'm going to have to recap what happened for Mr. Stark. 

 

"Would you be okay with me asking you what happened? You don't have to talk about it right now just whenever you feel ready." He looks uncomfortable and anxious but also angry but not with me.

 

I'm not sure if I am ready to talk about it or not, but if I don't talk now I don't know if I ever will. I take a deep calming breathe, hug my porg for comfort and support, and begin. He tries to remain calm as I tell him about what happened, but I can tell that he is getting angry by the way that he is gripping my bed so hard that his knuckles are turning white.

 

"So this kid Flash and his friends. They did this to you?" I nod and his hand a grips the bed harder. "Why don't you get some rest, Peter? If you need anything you can just press this button, and a whole team of Avengers and medical staff will come in here to help you." I nod and hug the porg closer as I drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check out my new fic! :D


	10. Pepper Potts is Awesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper Potts is a mama bear, and Flash gets what's coming to him

(Tony's POV)

 

Peter holds the weird Star Wars plush closely to his chest as he falls asleep. Thank God he's safe! I don't know what I would have done if he wasn't. I watch him sleep. He looks peaceful; he looks comfortable. Good, he deserves to feel safe. He's had to deal with more crap in his short fifteen years than anyone should have to go through in a lifetime. I brush the locks off of his forehead; he stirs slightly but doesn't wake. Good, I get up and walk out being careful not to disturb him. 

 

I look down at my watch. Thirty minutes until Pepper's plane arrives. I'll deal with this Flash kid when she gets here. Who knows what I would do to him without her being there. 

 

I take the time to freshen up a little while I'm waiting for her to arrive. I change out of my wrinkled shirt and comb my unruly hair. All the while, the thoughts of what I want to do to Flash are running through my mind, but then I remind myself that Peter wouldn't want me to do any of those things so I resign myself to letting Pepper handle it when we talk to Peter's principal. I slip on my suit coat and head out to meet Pepper on the tarmac. 

 

Pepper storms off of the plane and heads directly over to me. "Natasha filled me in. How's Peter doing?"

 

I'll have to thank Nat later. "He's doing okay. He's sleeping right now." She nods.

 

"Did he say who did this to him?" She's keeping her voice and her demeanor professional, but her eyes have unshed tears in them and she's gripping her briefcase so hard that her knuckles are turning white. Pepper's pissed, and so am I.

 

"Some kid named Flash." She nods and starts to walk into the compound. I rush to keep up with her. For a woman in heels she can walk really fast.

 

She gains a steely, dangerous look in her eyes. "I'm going to call Peter's principal, set up a meeting with him, and have him get Flash and his parents there as well." She pulls out her phone as we enter the building.

 

She paces back and forth as she talks to Peter's principal. "I understand that it is after school hours, Mr. Ashton, but Peter was shoved into a locker after being severely beaten by Flash and his friends." I sure wouldn't want to be Mr. Ashton right now. I've been on the bad end of Pepper's tongue lashings more than once, and it is not fun. "Alright, I'll see you, Flash, and Flash's parents in you're office in forty minutes." She hangs up the phone, and calls out to Happy who was just walking through the room. "Happy, get the Maserati ready. We're going to have a chat with Peter's principal."

 

We ride in silence. When we walk into Principal Ashton's waiting room, I see that Flash and his parents are already sitting there. Mr. Ashton walks out of his office and motions for us all to join him in his office. We file in and sit in the chairs in front of Mr. Ashton's desk. Mrs. Thompson is glaring at me.

 

She speaks first. "Why exactly are we all here Mr. Ashton?"

 

He interlaces his fingers, lays them on his desk, and looks at us thoughtfully. "Earlier today Mr. Parker was brutally beaten and shoved into a locker by your son and some of his friends." He stares pointedly at Mrs. Thompson, and she gawks.

 

"What! My sweet Eugene would never do such a thing! Wh... where's your proof?" She glares straight at us, but Pepper glares right back. I love that woman! 

 

"We most certainly do have proof. Tony's armor records everything that it sees so we have video proof, and Peter says that it was Eugene and his friends who did it to him. He is extremely trustworthy, and he has no reason to lie."

 

"He most certainly does! Your Peter has terrorized my Eugene for years. He's always calling him names, he has gotten physical several times, and he has pushed my baby off of the decathlon team simply because he can throw around the name Tony Stark." She's yelling and is standing at this point. 

 

I am just about to start yelling myself when her husband buts in. "Helen! Sit down!" She complys. "Flash, did you do this to Peter." He stares at his son with a no-nonsense look in his eyes." Flash shrinks away.

 

"Well.." He starts to say.

 

"No! Just yes or no." His father tells him.

 

Flash hangs his head. "Yes, sir." His father looks angry. I like him.

 

"Now, Flash, say you're sorry to Mr. Stark and Miss Potts, and tommorow your going to go say sorry to Peter with some chocolates which are coming out of your allowance which is now by the way revoked until further notice. We'll talk more about this later. Now, say you're sorry." 

 

Flash glances up at me and Pepper. "I'm sorry" He mumbles. His father glares at him. "I'm sorry for hurting Peter. I shouldn't have done it, and I know that I was wrong." I don't believe him, but at least he said it. We nod and turn back to Mr. Ashton.

 

"Flash, this is the last straw. I have given you seven warnings before this about your behavior towards Mr. Parker and other students. Usually in this case I would recommend juvenile detention, but I believe that you are a bright kid with bright future so I am going to recommend that you go to military school over the summer. Unless, Mr. Stark intends to press charges." He looks at me. 

 

The thought had occured to me to press charges but I think that military school would be better. "No, I do not intend to press charges." Mr. Ashton nods. 

 

"Thank you, Mr. Stark, Miss Potts. I will be dealing with the other children and their parents soon as well, and they will be dealt with accordingly." He stands up and escorts us out to his waiting room.

 

"If you would be so kind, I think that it is best to deal with the rest of this in private." He opens the door leading to the rest of the school and motions for us to leave.

 

Pepper speaks. "Thank you so much for your time Mr. Ashton. Have a nice day." He nods, and I nod back as we walk out into the hallway. We walk out to the Maserati and climb in. I lean against Pepper, and she strokes my hair. I drift off to sleep knowing that Peter will be okay. Everything will be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment! Only one or maybe two chapters left. I don't know whether to be happy or sad.


	11. A Little More Than Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness, guys, it's the last chapter! I feel kinda sad. Thank you so much for reading this whole thing! You've all been so sweet and supportive through this whole writing process. Anywho, on to the story!

(Peter's POV)

 

I wake up to the soft glow of sunlight coming through my window. I still have the porg in my arms. It was very thoughtful of Mr. Stark to get it for me. 

 

My whole body still hurts but not as badly as before. All of my bruises seem to have faded away, but my body is still sore. Underneath my casts itches like crazy, but I think that that is a good sign although very, whats the word, well, itchy. My abdomen hurts only when I move or breathe.

 

I look up as I hear the click-clack of heels coming towards me. Someone knocks on the wall next to my open door and Pepper peers around the corner smiling at me. Of course it's her. She's the only person in the compound except for maybe Bucky who would knock on a door frame when the door is open before coming in. I smile back and say. "Come on in." I didn't know that she was back from her trip yet, but I'm glad that she is.

 

"How are you doing, Peter?" She walks over to my bed and sits next to me.

 

I think for a second. "I'm okay. I think." She smiles. "How was your trip?" 

 

She gets an amused smile on her face. "Only you, Peter, while sitting in a hospital bed after being stabbed and beaten up would care about how my trip was." She laughs a little. "It was good. Miami was a little warm for my taste, but I was able to negotiate a deal that benefited both sides, so it was good." 

 

"Have you talked to Flash's parents yet?" I know that she will want to. It's in her nature, and I do not want to be Flash when she does. 

 

"Yes, Tony and I went to talk to them and your principal yesterday. Flash will be spending his summer in military school." I burst out laughing. Flash? In military school? My stomach hurts but I don't care. She smiles and laughs a little too. "Mr. Ashton said that he would deal with the orher boys soon." Good. "Flash will be stopping by later to apologize. In the meantime, let's eat." I'm not sure how I feel about this, but I know how I feel about food. I'm hungry.

 

We spend the morning together talking and eating. Mr. Stark and some of the others stop by and chat for a few minutes before moving on. It's a good morning.

 

But then Friday informs us that Flash is here and in his way up. I freeze. I'm not sure if I'm ready for this. Someone walks into the room, and I'm expecting it to be Flash, but it's not. It's Mr. Stark and Bucky and Natasha and everybody. Mr. Stark leans down and touches my shoulder. "We're here to support you, kid." It feels me with a warm, comforting feeling. I feel more ready for this now.

 

Then Flash walks into the room followed closely by his father. He is hanging his head. He glances up at me and shoves some chocolates and a teddy bear at me. "I'm sorry, Parker." 

 

I don't know what to do so I say. "It's okay." Although really it's not. 

 

After an awkward moment of silence, Mr. Thompson prods Flash on. "Come on, son. Say you're sorry the right way." 

 

Flash looks up at me and sighs. " I'm sorry for hurting you. It wasn't right and I regret doing it. I hope that you can forgive me." I don't think that he means what he is saying, but I appreciate the effort.

 

"Thank you, Flash." 

 

He looks up at his father. "Can we go now?" His father nods, and Bucky with a deadly look in his eyes shows them out.

 

"Are you okay?" Mr. Stark asks. I nod, and without warning he plops down next to me and takes the lid off of the chocolates. "Now, where are the caramels?" He idly asks as his eyes scan the chocolate locator on the lid.

 

We are sitting there randomly eating chocolates when Friday tells us that Ned and MJ have stopped by and are on their way up. 

 

They walk into the room and look around. Ned looks right at me and worried, but MJ says. "nice room." As she saunters over and grabs a chocolate popping it into her mouth. She discreetly takes in my bandaged body, and her eyebrows crease before immediately returning to their original position. She hides her worry well. 

 

"So do you guys have some movies around here or something?" She asks. 

 

"Yeah, we have a ton of movies. What do you want to watch?" Mr. Stark says.

 

"Whatever's fine." She says lazily.

 

"How about Star Wars?" I ask. 

 

Mr. Stark rolls his eyes. "Alright, go put in the movie, Natasha." She walks with a slight bounce in her step as she heads off to put in the movie. 

 

MJ goes off with Clint to make popcorn, and Mr. Stark helps me into my wheel chair and onto the sofa in the movie lounge. He props my feet up on a stool and takes a seat on the love seat with Pepper. Ned takes a seat on the vouch next to me.

 

MJ and Clint walk into the room with soda and popcorn. MJ brings some over to me and Ned. When I take the drink from her hand my hand ahakes a little and I get coke on her skirt. "I'm so sorry!" I say as I hurriedly rub at her skirt with a napkin.

 

She has a gleam in her eyes. "Come here, you dork." She says as she leans over to me grabs my face and kisses me. It feels wonderful but is over way to quickly. Wow! The adults in the room snicker, and my face turns a bright red. "Now, scoot over, loser. I want to sit there." I scoot over and she sits down next to me grabbing a handful of popcorn as if nothing out of the ordinary just happened, and we settle in to watch the Empire Strikes back, just like before any of this ever happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this, and a special thank you to Leah my beta for helping me sort out my mess of an idea. Thank you all so much! Until next time! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or a kudos! CONSTRUCTIVE criticism welcome. :)


End file.
